


Kiss it Better

by radkoko



Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Discord: Umino Hours, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Iruka is jealous of Kakashi's not chapped lips.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059926
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chapped Lips

Iruka could feel the split in his lip as he pressed them against Kakashi’s soft lips.

“It’s not fair,” Iruka said, pulling away from Kakashi.

“What?” Kakashi looked awfully perplexed.

“You never have to deal with chapped lips because you wear that stupid mask. It’s not fair,” Iruka whined as he rubbed his finger against his bottom lip. The winter always made his lips a bit raw, and Iruka could feel the pain in his lip when he spoke. At this point it was probably bleeding...

“Well if you rub at it, you’ll only make it worse.” Kakashi said as he pulled Iruka’s hand away from his lips before leaning in and kissing Iruka’s lower lip.

Iruka startled at the intimate gesture. Even if they had just been kissing there was something that felt different about Kakashi’s kiss.

“What was that?” Iruka wondered.

“You’re supposed to kiss it to be better, right?” Kakashi said with a shrug still holding Iruka’s hands.

Iruka felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he was certain to be bright red.

“Any other injuries I should kiss better?” Kakashi teased.

Iruka growled and pushed Kakashi away before walking away in complete embarrassment.


End file.
